


Untitled Story I

by UnknownUsernameWitch



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Claustrophobia, Corporal Punishment, Derogatory Language, F/M, Food Deprivation, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insults, Malnutrition, Mint Eye, Non-Consensual Violence, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ray route, Sexual Abuse, Starvation, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, ray route bad ending 2, ray route spoilers, reader is assumed female, triggering content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUsernameWitch/pseuds/UnknownUsernameWitch
Summary: PLEASE, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Only awful things happen in this story and they might be triggering for some of you.- - - - -You've been at Magenta for several months already and Saeran, who claimed you as his toy, hasn't been a very compassionate owner. Your health has been declining fast due to his daily dose of verbal and physical abuse and the fact that he enjoys starving you for days. Sadistic and strict, Saeran rules over every aspect of your life, even choosing the soap you use because he cannot stand your smell. Violence is now common in your daily-life but you're too weak to defend yourself... and for basically everything.P.S.: Yeah, I know I could've done something better.





	Untitled Story I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to those who give this story an opportunity! ♥  
> This is my first work, hopefully not the last one. I decided to start writing as a way to practice my English (it's not my native language as you can guess) and enrich my vocabulary. There's also another reason for this story. When I first unlocked Ray's Route, the warning Cheritz put gave me high expectations, I expected Saeran to be really scary, I kinda wanted the abuse to be very serious and the story to make me uncomfortable. This never happened and writing something to ease my frustration has been in my to-do list since february.  
> I hope you enjoy this one shot :)

_“You are mistaken if you think you can call Ray back...”_ these words echoed in your head every minute like a brutal mantra destined to break your mind, slowly and painfully. No matter how long ago they were said, they never got blunt and were still able to cause some serious damage.

You sat in a corner of your room, place that once saw better and more colorful times, now gray and lifeless, full of withered flowers and spots where the wallpaper had been ripped off. Trembling and trying your best to ignore the intense hunger pangs that assaulted your weakened body, you hugged your knees to your chest. You still couldn’t get used to spend your days perpetually dizzy, with eyes that could hardly focus anymore and a piercing headache that was your only companion during most of the day.

Your forehead met your knees as your arms tightened their hold around your morbidly thin legs. Desperation nested in your chest, cold biting your whole being, your only physical response was sobbing while your mind prayed you were lucky enough to, at least, pass out.

Saeran didn’t lie when he told you only useful people like him could eat. You had only consumed water in the past eleven days. Nothing else, not even crumbles mercifully thrown at your face. Yet you sat for lunch and dinner every single day. That maniac certainly enjoyed forcing you to watch him eat all kind of dishes, knowing that your stomach would burn inside due to its acidic fluids. The last piece of food you had tasted was some almost spoiled meat that Saeran had forced down your throat and made you throw up until blood came out.

Your chapped lips couldn’t be bitten anymore, there was no skin to pull and “eat”. The skin around your nails was also running short. There was nothing to ease your hunger, not even hot tap water to trick your stomach.

“Ray...” you muttered dryly, knowing deep inside that he was gone forever. There was no resentment towards him, even though he had been the one who took you into this paradise that became the most atrocious hell you could’ve ever imagined. You couldn’t hate him, but you couldn’t like Saeran either. Maybe, this was the punishment you deserved for not understanding him and his complexity, for liking only the good side of someone.

Feeling your muscles stiff and sore, you stretched your limbs carefully and moved them as much as you could before standing up. You clung to the furniture to avoid falling down and managed to get into the bathroom. Your reflection on the mirror stared back at you for a moment, weak and heartbroken at your emaciated features. You turned on the faucet and put your hands under the cool water stream. Wet hands washed your face, covering your eyes to avoid that mute and cursed doppelganger that portrayed your own reality.

Judging by the light that entered from the small window behind you, it was almost time for him to come, it was lunchtime. Every day, a bit past midday, Saeran, accompanied by one or two believers, would come into your room. The believers would set the table for two, serve that day’s menu and leave. Meanwhile, the young man would fetch you from wherever you were —sometimes the bathroom, sometimes a corner— and drag you to the table. You both would sit and he’d eat, but for you even touching the cutlery was forbidden. “If I want you to eat, you will do it the way you deserve to eat. Knives and forks weren’t made for useless worms like you. The floor is your place.” His words were always mean and bitter, hurtful and merciless. Resentment had rotted the boy from the inside out and there was no way back. The sweetness that inhabited that body when you first arrived to Magenta was gone forever, buried under the thick layers of hate Rika had planted and nourished inside that poor soul.

You dried your hands with a towel and touched your scarce and thin hair; the lack of food and sunlight had been unforgiving to it. You combed it with your fingers a little, but after a quick check on the mirror you decided it’d be better to use a brush and groom yourself properly; otherwise, Saeran would make sure to make it look presentable. The brush made a soft dainty noise when you put it down as you reluctantly analyzed your looks: everything looked fine and that was a slight relief. Your mind focused for a moment, as if it were going through a checklist: hair brushed, teeth brushed, you had showered a few hours ago so your body was clean, so were your hands and nails. A sour, crooked smile appeared on your lips as you noticed that showers had become way more frequent than meals. You had to do it four times a day and use that soap Saeran had given to you, it smelled like a hospital and had some sort of anti-bacterial agent that was really harsh on your skin. Despite your obedience, he could always still perceive your “unbearable stench”.

Saeran slammed the door open and his voice came out as a high-pitched and angry shriek calling out your name. His presence was so ominous. You had gradually turned into his prey and your body knew it very well, your heart was racing and your palms sweaty. He continued yelling until you stepped out of the bathroom silently, concentrated on your own balance, trying hard not to trip over.

The lack of verbal response to his presence made him rush towards you and violently grab the hair at the back of your head. “When I enter the room, YOU. MUST. GREET. ME. PROPERLY.” He snarled close to your face, stressing each word of his sentence, letting them out as angry hisses.

You felt yourself shrunk out of fear and focused your eyes on the Victorian pattern of the carpet “Y-Yes, master, I won’t forget.” a timid voice, one that had given up after being stomped on for so long.

The tight grip he had on you remained for a moment, you could hear the faint sound he made while sniffing you, like an animal, while on the background the noise of plates and silverware continued. “How many times do I have to repeat that you MUST do something about that foul smell of yours?” he spat his words at you, his voice was painful to listen to. “Are you dumb? Are you really such a fucking moron? You’re so useless you haven’t learned to wash yourself properly after all these months! Disgusting!” Saeran accompanied his last word with a quick movement of his arm that sent you against the wall. Your whole body could feel the sharp pain of the impact. One of the believers gasped, but the concerned look on her face didn’t last long and the woman didn’t attempt anything, she just lowered her gaze and finished her task as quickly as she could.

Once lunch was served, the hooded figures walked out the room and you were left alone with whom had proclaimed himself as your master and owner.

Walking again in your direction, Saeran cracked his knuckles and darted a hateful glare at you “Today, the ‘princess’ won’t have the honor to sit with me for lunch because she’s a FILTHY AND DISGUSTING WHORE. A COMPLETE MORON THAT CANNOT UNDERSTAND THE BASICS OF BEING CIVILIZED!” his hand reached for one of your fragile arms and clutched it “Today your place will be the wardrobe and then I’ll fucking teach you how to be a proper and decent toy. DID YOU HEAR ME?!” anger controlled each one of his actions and your eyes, teary and wide-open, could only reflect the terror that ran through your veins.

“Please, not the wardrobe! Please!” you begged, overwhelmed by desperation and fear, trying hard to release yourself from his grasp but to no avail. Strength was, after all, long gone from your system. You implored him to have mercy as he dragged you to the huge ornated cabinet. You fell to your knees and tugged at his pants with your free hand, terrified, unable to stop your body from shaking. “I’ll behave, please. I’ll be good. Master. I promise. Don’t put me in there!” your words couldn’t reach him, there was no empathy for you. Forcefully, he pushed you inside and closed the door, turning the small golden key to lock it.

“You don’t want to make a sound!” he yelled banging at the door of your dark cell. “Silence is the only thing that can keep you away from infinite pain” he frantically kicked the wardrobe for some seconds until he was sure you had understood your place and walked away. Lunch was waiting.

Anxiety and terror had taken complete control over you. Breathing became hard, you were a shaking mess but couldn’t even move a finger voluntarily. Your system had been shut down and you doubted it’d respond anytime soon. The fabric of the garments hung inside the wardrobe brushed against you making you feel you could end up buried under them. The darkness made it harder for you to keep your balance, you could see a very thin strip of light but black spots were quickly invading your vision. Everything felt unstable under your feet but, fortunately, the numerous dresses served as a cushion when you finally fell, becoming unaware of everything in a split second.

The next thing your senses experimented was a very well-known hand yanking at your arm and your face hitting the carpet. How much time had passed? It didn’t matter at all.

The dirty sole of his shoe was against your cheek, pressing down while his rabid voice scratched your eardrums, insult after insult, your mind was still so numb that you could barely understand anything. He continued for a while but then you felt the pressure of his shoe recede “Are you fucking deaf? ON YOUR FEET. NOW!” a kick on your side made you react and, after several attempts, you stood up feeling like a newborn deer, with the difference that you weren’t sure you could walk properly anytime soon. “Get in the bathroom. I’m fed up of your smell. It’s time I teach you how to wash well.”

Obedient by reflex, you made your way up to the bathroom and stood there until Saeran entered and slammed the door shut behind him. “Strip!” he commanded and you had no choice. You hung your head and, compliantly, unzipped your dress and removed your underwear. Saeran walked towards the shower without looking at you, convinced that he’d be disgusted and would bring up his lunch.

At your back, the sound of water hitting the floor became louder. When you were about to turn around, Saeran caught your head and smashed your face against the tiled wall, right down the stream of cold water “I’m going to explain this to you just once, so make sure that your damaged little brain can learn how to fucking do this; otherwise, I’ll throw you in the dungeons and forget about you. Forever.” The man took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. His ruthless mint eyes observed your face for some seconds and the fear painted on your stiff expression made him laugh hysterically. You just kept your eyes shut until you felt how Saeran shoved something inside your mouth, a nauseating taste invading it immediately. “LOOK AT ME, DAMMIT!”

You coughed and spat the rests of soap that had stuck to your teeth. There was no option, you paid attention to him and followed his orders, ending up in all-fours under the shower and facing a wall. “You’re repulsive even when you’re being cleaned. You’re not human, you’re just a bunch of putrid matter in the form of a woman. Lift those nasty hips of yours” he commanded spanking you with his left hand while his right one pushed your head down, leaving your body at an angle that left your most private parts exposed.

A lifeless puppet crying its eyes out, that’s how you perceived yourself at that moment, and your chest felt so tight that you thought any breath could be your last one.

One hand clutching your hair, pinning your head down, the other rubbing the soap bar against your crotch, foam accumulating and the rough friction starting to hurt. You gasped loudly when two fingers made their way inside your tightened vagina, all the foam getting inside, stinging, burning. You hissed as if this had brought you back to life for an instant. You tried to escape in vain. Even when Saeran was weak, you were weaker. His lips curled into a vicious smirk as his fingers continued the torture, moving inside, nails scratching your soft walls. “Do you understand it now, toy? Are you able to catch it? O are you just too fucking defective to get your mind around it?” his mocking voice echoed inside the bathroom along with his laughter, which was full of malicious joy. “Can you feel how it’s done? You feel it? Answer me, toy.” The power he felt at that moment was something he had never experienced before and it was like a drug, stronger than any Elixir of Salvation and highly addictive. A third finger tried to enter but your womanhood was so tensed up that he could barely move the two he had already inside “Let me in, toy, and I’ll feed you” he whispered with malice. “I know you’re hungry. Be good and I might reward you” his voice became lower and more calm and that made it also a million times scarier.

“I can’t!” you whined. “Please, stop!” your words were barely audible and this certainly pissed Saeran off. Power only excited him if you fought back with some more energy. Frustrated, he started to get his middle and ring fingers in and out your entrance with sheer cruelty, finding the right angles to inflict as much pain as he could, making you howl every time he shoved them inside.

“Y/N, please do it for me, I can’t stand seeing you in pain.” A fake whimpering voice started to tell you how afraid Ray was, how much he missed you, how heartbroken he felt, but the violent ministrations continued and you felt your insides breaking “Y/N, it is so sad seeing you like this...”

That voice was a low blow that landed on you with all its strength. Sniffing and sobbing you asked him to stop, lacking ideas, defeated, and definitely tired. “Just kill me if you hate me that much, but don’t use him...” you sounded so pathetic that it wasn’t fun anymore, uncooperative toys weren’t fun. The fingers abandoned your sore womanhood. Saeran stood up, washed his hands thoroughly and left the bathroom slamming the door hard enough to make the bottles and containers placed on the shelves fall to the floor and shatter.

Alone again, you made a huge effort to shift from your position and sat down. You cupped your hands together to gather some water and started rinsing your parts. Along with the foam, faint trails of blood ran down the drain. You continued, moving mechanically until the burning sensation subsided, then just turned off the tap and remained there, motionless, staring blankly at the space.

Where had your mind gone?

Where had you gone?

It was only an empty shell what sat on the floor. Everything have been taken from you.

Who were you anyways?

You didn’t even blink when the door opened and Saeran came back in, holding a small box from which a faint clinking noise came, sounding almost like a chime caught in the summer breeze. He knelt down and placed the box to his right then took one of the twelve bottles. You blinked at the sound of the cork being popped out and your gaze met the clear blue liquid. It moved inside the bottle and sparkled as it came closer to you. “Open your mouth” was his order and you obeyed with false reluctance. You drank the repulsive Elixir pretending you didn’t want to, because pretending was the only way you were certain he’d overdose you.


End file.
